thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Summer Salmon/ An Unlikely Alliance: Evil Awakened
A demigod fanfiction written by Emilia and Eli. Prologue Peace ensured after the titans fell for the second time. Many heroes returned home, and the land was sovereign again. However, it didn't last. A mayor, secretly a death demon disguised as a human, was elected in New York. He ordered the mass arrest of every demigod of the big three. Sons and Daughters of Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon were all captured and rounded up in a fenced in area of Time Square. All except one... The evil mayor made them all fight to the death with brutally makeshift weapons, such as nail bats, lead pipes, and rusty knives, making a slow, painful, bloody games. Most of the demigods didn't fight, but soon hunger and thirst turned them insane. They began to kill each other, eating their victims, drinking their blood. Most died within 3 days. One remained. This one became the champion of the nutty mayor. Marvel. Acting as a pure enforcer, Marvel had no memory of ever being a demigod of the big three. He was notable for trapping 12 year old girls in a net before spearing them and eating the remains. A bloody monster of a human, not his past self. A brave girl ventured into the woods, with only a bow and quiver of arrows, to stop the madman. With her was her loyal companion, a 12 year old girl herself. After her companion was trapped, and killed by Marvel, the brave girl shot Marvel in the neck. The bloodthirsty maniac was killed, his soul banished to Tartarus for the next eternity. Days later, the demon mayor was banished as well, ending the madness. 9 years after the bloody murder of all but one big three demigods, the Salmon king sent his son to fetch him a warrior to be his in case he needed a champion to prove that he wasn't a blatant rip off of Poseidon. Unfortunately, the son of the salmon king unleashed Marvel's spirit. Not bad, he was still a human, easy to kill. Wrong. Marvel's spirit possessed Titan lord Kronos, morphing and shifting the titan into an image of himself. Marvel, now a titan, was weakened by the great possession. He was put into a sleep, to regain strength. Some followed the evil Marvel, awaiting for his awakening, causing trouble with the demigods. The only survivor of the big three demigod massacare, Emilia Oswald, daughter of Zeus, turned 14 that year. She had been blending in with the normal human life, unaware about her being the last big three demigod alive. However, things would soon change as soon as she met a strange boy... Chapter 1: A Slimy Situation (written by Emilia) Emilia Oswald's Point of View 7 AM waking up in the morning.. I woke up to my alarm, which JUST happened to be set to Rebecca Black's song Friday. But, truth be told, it really was 7 am on a Friday Morning. In some ways, I was glad the weekend was coming. The weekend meant a break from school work, boring teachers and Elias. All the girls (myself not included) found him as hot as Apollo, but I just found him so damn annoying. Anyways, I got dressed in my t-shirt and jeans before headed down to the kitchen for a simple stereotypical Amercian breakfast; Lucky Charms cereal. In my apartment, it was just Carrie Oswald (my mom) and I. Apparently, my birth had been a one night stand between her and some famous actor that I didn't recognize because all the mega Hollywood actors practically all look like clones of each other. Being the self-absorbed man he was, the man didn't want anything to do with me at all. As I was eating American's favorite cereal, my mom mentioned something surprising. "Darling, don't you have that big school dance today?" Darn. I almost forgot. My school, Primeau Private School, always has a big school dance for Homecoming. Everyone dressed up fancy. I preferred not to because I always HATED wearing dresses, no matter what occasion. As I was getting my converse sneakers, I felt a shock go through me. The carpet had always been full of static, but the shock has never felt worse than today. Before my mom could get suspicious to why I hadn't left the apartment yet, I went out the door and made my way to school. 8:30 am ~ Homeroom I sat in my seat in the middle of the class as the morning bell rang and our homeroom teacher, Mrs. Moore, started taking attendance as Elias ran into the class, late as usual. All the girls swooned. I groaned a sigh of frustration. Today was going to be a VERY long homeroom. Most girls immediately went over to talk to Elias, as every homeroom went. I distracted myself and worked on homework. I read over my textbook, but I noticed that the words were like "blurry" to me, like the words were still present, but not clear. Feeling the need to get some fresh air, I asked the teacher if I could be excused from class. Mrs. Moore agreed, and then I left the room, shooting Elias one last death glare. Instead of walking through the hallways, I left the building and walked outside, looking towards the Brooklyn Bridge and calming myself down. Why couldn't the English language come clear to me anymore, I didn't know. As I was thinking, I saw a big figure crowd the Brooklyn Bridge. It wasn't quite human and no civilian was freaking out, so naturally, I went to check out the bridge. Turns out, that was a terrible idea. As I was walking towards the bridge, I could sense the figure following me, it's eyes glaring at me. Why it was doing that, I don't know. But eventually, I came to the entrance to the Brooklyn Bridge when the figure was looking me right in the eye. I attempted to find something to knock it away with, but the figure kept staring at me. Eventually, I did the one you should never do when a forty foot sea serpent is attacking you. I screamed for dear life. Chapter 2: A Hidden Secret (Written by Eli) Carolina Collins's Point of View I watched Emilia leave, wondering what it was. I was her best friend, and secretly, the demigod sent to watch after her. I was one of the only people entrusted to know that she was the last demigod of the big three. I knew I couldn't let her go anywhere alone. "Mrs. Moore?" I ask, raising my hand. "Yes Carolina?" she says. "Can I go get Emilia? She seems to have been gone a while." I say. "Go ahead, but make it quick, or you might find yourself in the principals office." she says. I hurry out of the classroom. I hear my best friend scream, and I see why. A giant sea serpent has her trapped on the Brooklyn Bridge. I quickly rush over, reaching into my pocket. I pull out a small handbook. I open it, and it transforms into a celestial bronze bow complete with arrows. I nock an arrow, aiming carefully at the beastly serpent. I let it fly, and watch as the arrow hits the creature in the neck. Emilia looks at me, shocked, surprised, and confused. However, the beastly serpent isn't done. It knocks her off of her feet, and goes into to swallow her whole. I quickly jump in front of her, stabbing an arrow through the serpent's eyes. It howls, falling off the bridge and slipping back into the river, unnoticed by any but Emilia and myself. Emilia is shocked, before asking me "Carolina? What happened? How did you get that bow..." she asks, shocked. "No time to explain. We need to get you to Camp Half Blood. It seems Marvel's little followers have discovered your identity." I say. "Who is this Marvel? What is this camp half blood?" she asks, but I reply "I'll explain it to you later... as soon as we get you to a safer place." Chapter 3: Old Faces, New Home (Written by Emilia) Hannah Everdeen's Point of View I sat around the campfire pit that was unlit, plucking my bowstring and contemplating life. Was I meant to be a daughter of Athena or Apollo? Books or Bows? Smarts or Stanzas? The ongoing debate in my head continued. I was a daughter of Apollo, but I have a love for smarts and books, of course. If only I could return to the human life and reunite with Elias... Suddenly, my daydreaming was interrupted by the cabin counselor tapping me on the shoulder. Eventually he finally got my attention. "What?" I replied coldly to the counsellor, my back turned away from him. "Potential new camper has arrived and is in critical state." The counsellor started. "If we don't get you, our best healer at Camp Half-Blood, in that infirmary room right now, then this demigod won't make it." "Fine," I grumbled and followed the counsellor to the infirmary where a girl with hair covered in slime was having something that could have been described as a seizure in shock, or fighting off internal demons. Whatever the issue was with this girl, she needed help to heal. And I was going to help her. I got to work, giving the girl the best treatment I possibly could until eventually she woke up, her bright blue eyes piercing my vision. I finished cleaning up the work area when the girl talked to me like she was partially delirious; "God, this must have Elias with all the tricks up his damn sleeve." I stood shell-shocked. Do I know this girl? Eventually, she continues to talk. "I'm Emilia Oswald, and where the hell am I?" Chapter 4: An Unexpected Guest (Written by Eli) Charon's Point of View A big menacing boy rushed in the room. "It's another one sir." he says in a gruff voice. "Another demigod... it seems the attacks are getting worse." I say. "Any orders, sir?" the boy asks. "Just tell Hannah to bring Emilia to me when she's feeling better. I need to get her iniated into this camp. You're dismissed Isaac." I reply calmly. "Yes sir." he says, running back out the door. Another boy walks in, a handsome boy around 14. "Elias, if you're asking to stay here, it's no. The salmon king isn't an official god and won't have a cabin constructed here." I say. "I'm not here for that this time. You seem to have brought a girl in. I know her. I've been studying her over the years, she seems to have something different about her. Smart rascal, that one. Her name is Emilia Oswald." he says. "If there isn't anything else you need to say, leave, before you cause trouble." I say. Elias smiles. "Sure thing horsie." he says, running out the door. Later that day, Emilia is brought into the room, Hannah and Isaac standing near her. "You-You're-a-" Emilia stutters. "Yes, I'm half horse. A centuar, if you want." I say. "She sure has a lot of questions...." Isaac mutters, causing Hannah to slug him on the arm. "Well, by all means, ask away." I say. "Where am I? What is going on? Who's Marvel? Why was I attacked by a sea serpent and no one else noticed it?" she asked. "You're at Camp Half Blood. Safehaven for demigods. What is going on, you were attacked by a sea serpent. You would've been killed if your friend Carolina hadn't intervened.You showed up in critical condition and Hannah here healed you." I say. "And Marvel... a demigod, son of hades. He was put into the mass slaughter along with the other demigods of th big three. He was the sole survivor, but this turned him insane. He went on a killing spree, before being put down. However, some fool released his soul. He is now in control of the titan lord Kronos, and is trying to kill the one prophesized to defeat him. The last child of the big three. And your final question... the sea serpent was no doubt a follower of Marvel, trying to kill you as you were a demigod. No one else noticed because a mist falls upon normal mortals, and they notice nothing odd." I say calmly. Emilia looks a little less confused, and I smile. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood Emilia Oswald. Let's get you iniated in this lovely place." I say, beginning to lead her outside to give her a tour. SURVEY BREAK If you've read up to the end of Chapter 4, then complete the survey below. Then, continue reading. http://goo.gl/forms/FTMnvm9e80 Chapter 5: Defining the Deity of Hollywood Romance (Written by Emilia) Emilia Oswald's POV So, where did we leave off? Strange monster attack... check. Getting saved by BFF... check. Succumbing to my injuries until I just happen to wake up in a freak show camp... double check. Anyways, the weird centaur (which are creatures I can't understand. How is it scientifically possible that a human and a horse can go mate with each other and nine months later, baby is ready. Wish I could have seen the mother's reaction when she found out her first-born had horse legs.) started to give me the tour of this weird place that people call Camp Half-Blood. The tour as a whole was kind of boring Basically, this weird centaur and I went through all the cabin possibilities that could be my parent. The Ares kids were sort of freakishly violent, so I hope that he wasn't my parent. Then again, I don't want my Godly dad to be Apollo, because every damn one of them attempted to gain my attention with cheesy pickup lines and those campers definitely inherited their father's good looks. So, as the tour became more and more enduring, I decided to turn up my sass a bit. I prayed that it would make the tour "less boring". The centaur kept on babbling on about Zeus and Hera's rocky marriage, until I started my sass streak. "So basically, Hera's full time job was to plot revenge on Zeus's lovers?" The centaur looked extremely surprised. "um.. well.." The centaur started before I threw another curveball at the centaur. "Basically though, the relationship of Hera and Zeus could be considered as the God/Goddess for every damn Hollywood marriage. First comes the Vow, then the Cheating, then the Not-Needed Drama, ending with Unemotional Breakup." The centaur gave me a look like he was clearly fed up with me. Then, I shut up. "So," the centaur explained to me, "Our camp holds the tradition of having Capture the Flag games every Friday. We divide into two teams and battle it out using real weapons. Sounding intriguing enough that you might want to participate in tonight's match?" For a girl like me, there was only one possibly answer: "Hell Yes." Chapter 6: Before the Storm (Written by Eli) Elias De Leone's Point of View I smiled smugly as soon as the teams were sorted out. I was in the glorious red team led by ares counselour Troy Mason. I was more than please when Emilia was in blue team, led by that darned Isaac, the apollo counselour. I walked up to Emilia, smiling smugly. "Well, look who made it here. Let me guess, they put you into the hermes cabin like all the newcomers? I think it's a great place for you to stay, all crowded up and all with no room to breathe." I say. "Shut it Elias." she says. "You know you are cute when your mad." I taunt slyly. "You're also annoying, did you know that?" she replies angrily. I pull out a shiny spear from my holster. "See that Emilia? Purely stainless steel spear. It's going to bring you something you'll learn to get familiar with when your opposing me." I say. "How are you even here? What cabin are you in, the one for losers who bug other people all day?" she says. Crap, she got me. She seems to have seen my facial expression as she grins smugly, turning the tables. "You don't belong in one! You just come here to be a big mooch." she says. "I'm no mooch." I say, but it's too late. "Then who's your godly parent?" she asks. "The salmon king." I reply. "They don't have a cabin for him, probably because you're his son." she says. That's it. I grab Emilia by her throat, squeezing tightly. "Woah woah woah!" Troy and Isaac say, pulling me off of her. "You just wait Emilia. This capture the flag isn't going to be pretty. Things are about to get real!" I say as Troy drags me over to the red team, my spear shaking uncontrollaby in my grip. I was going to put her in a lot of pain in these. She was going to pay. Chapter 7: Volcano Day (Written by Emilia) Emilia Oswald's POV The violent encounter with my mortal nemesis didn't make me feel scared, but instead even more hyped for this capture the flag team. Sure, I might be on Isaac's team, but that doesn't mean that I won't give my nemesis hell like never before. Eventually, it was time for the match to begin. I stood with my team on our side of the boundary. My job was to be sneaky and go and steal the flag under the red team's noses. The weird centaur I had met earlier supplied me with my weapon, a short bronze sword and some body armor. Personally, I was glad for the protection. The centaur blew his horn, signaling the start of the match. As I snaked through the bushes, I saw bodies flying everywhere. How normal demigods survived this kind of game, I don't know. All I did was keep running away from my base and hopefully find the red flag. Eventually, after running for what felt like miles, I came to the red base and found the flag just sitting there, no guards. This must be my golden opportunity to bring success to my team and win the game against Troy and Elias. As soon as I leave the bush though, Elias's little gang came out from the woods and tackled me down. Somehow, I managed to get back up, where I as met face to face with my nemesis. "I told you I was going to put you in pain." Elias delivered with a grin smirking on his face. "You're delusional Elias." I replied, but it sounded weak. Elias summoned the rest of his gang to beat me up and throw me around like a rag doll. But the more they punched and kicked me, the more warmth I could feel rising through my body like a volcano. Eventually, Elias's gang let me go, and I attempted to make another comeback. "You're the devil Elias!" I screamed. "You aren't a charmer; you aren't a player; you are a murderer of the innocent!" With that, Elias's gang surrounded me one last time, and that's when the mini volcano of energy I had been holding blew up like Pompeii. All I could remember was a comforting sound; the sound of crackling electricity flowing through my veins. Having this power felt right like the energy coursing through my veins was always there, I just didn't notice it until now. Eventually, the world turned black, and all I could smell was the sharp scent of smoke. As I was falling, or flying, there was only one thought that could cross my mind. What the hell have I done? Chapter 8: The Shocking Victory (Written by Eli) Aria Westbrook's Point of View Since I was one of the fastest and smallest players on the team, I was sent to scout ahead and grab the flag if Emilia failed to do so. I ran past my clashing teammates, panting heavily. I thought I would collapse, when I finally found the flag, but I was surprised at the sight I saw. Emilia was flowing with electricity, her sword crackling with it. She tapped one of the red defenders, shocking him as he collapsed to the ground. All but one ran away then, the foolish Elias. He threw his spear, but Emilia quickly jumped away before shocking Elias too. She soon collapsed on the spot, as I rushed over. "Emilia!" I shout. She opens her eyes, not glowing electrical blue like they were a second ago, but back to the gentle blue eyes she had originally. "What... what happened?" She asked. "You were crackling with electrical energy. You electrocuted these two red defenders singlehandedly." I reply. She looks at one, then Elias, before chuckling. "Must be mad that I messed his hair up." she says, Elias's hair spiked up from electrical discharge. Emilia picks up the flag, waving it high in the air. "I got the flag!" she shouts. The distant clash of swords and clang of armor silences, as both teams erupt out of the forest. Blue team cheers, whilst red team groans. Troy runs over and begins to yell at the shocked Elias, and the two begin to bicker and argue, pleasing me and Emilia. "Team blue has won Capture the Flag! Everyone will now attend the dining hall, and then later on the bonfire. Some demigods might be chosen tonight by their godly parent, so be prepared new demigods. Be at dinner in 5 minutes." Charon shouts to everyone. "Come on Emilia!" I say, tugging on her sleeve. "You'll absouletely love dinner!". Chapter 9: Electric Hearts (Written by Emilia) Blake Rywell's POV It's hard being part the demigod son of the God of pranks. The main reason is because now as a mischievous demigod, the ladies are a lot harder to come by. Eventually, I thought that I would lose hope on my mission for romance. But, the tables turned, and the world spit out the most beautiful demigod in all of history: Emilia Oswald. What exactly was so beautiful about this girl? Everything, from her sparking blue eyes to her feisty but grounded personality, was perfect about her. And when I saw Emilia conjure the lightning to shock away her bullies, she was at her most beautiful. Eventually though, it was time for dinner. Emilia ate with the Hermes kids as well, attempting to start up some sort of conversation. She looked confused and delighted at how the food was served at Camp Half-Blood. I secretly hoped that Emilia would not turn out to be a child of Hermes, because that would REALLY stink. Tonight, due to the arrival of the new demigod, there would be a campfire following dinner. The Hermes kids, once finished their dinner, followed our cabin counsellor to the fire pit where we were seated near the front so we could be expendable in case of emergencies. Eventually, one by one, all the other kids made their way to the fire pit. Emilia sat beside a Hecate girl and the girl's siblings, but Emilia could not hide herself from my eyes. Once the Ares kids and Elias filed in the back, the campfire began. We started the fire by singing silly songs that would normally sound cheesy in the daylight, but perfectly respectable at night. After making our way through the songs, the centaur Chadron called order to the camp. He ran through the activities of the week or so and updated us on how Marvel was doing. The whole presentation was boring until a familiar name rang through my ears. "Campers alike, in our time of need, we have located a very special and very talented demigod who really gave some of us a shock today." Chadron said, glaring specifically at Elias and his gang. "So, Emilia, would you confirm our belief that you are a demigod?" I couldn't hear Emilia's answer, but she seemed to agree with the centaur and came down to the area in front of the campfire. She took a deep breath, and then her eyes opened to reveal pure electricity glowing through them. Once Emilia's eyes were dosed in electricity, she proceed to command the electricity to current throughout her body, causing every hair to stand up on my body. But the show wasn't done yet. Emilia took the charged electricity and, exploding like a supernova, she released the electricity, which caused all of us to. get minor hair static and destroy the campfire. Then, Emilia shift back to normal, but she looked really dizzy. I attempted to run out and help her, but Aria, the girl from Hecate, beat me to it. But the coursing electricity wasn't the only weird thing at the campfire that night. It turns out, the Oracle took a little trip down to the now ravaged fire pit. Soon enough, the Oracle was saying a prophecy. And whenever there is a prophecy, there is a noble quest along with it. I waited anxiously among my peers as the Oracle spilled out the prophecy. Chapter 10: Grave Preperations (Written by Eli) Daughter of Air, the last of the Big Three’s brethren, At darkness’s depth, must choose to serve hell or heaven. Torches and intertwined snakes, will strike with lightning and fight fate, Or the evil that ensues through conflict forever awaits. - Official Prophecy for An Unlikely Alliance: Evil Awakened ______________________________________ Marina Delacoure's Point of View "Emilia Oswald, daughter of Zeus, The last of the eldest, destined to choose To cleanse evil's shadow before it razes all light Going through hardships, betrayals and blight." it says, before going limp. The crowd is hushed, then all of a sudden, murmers begin. "Daughter of Zeus?" a girl next to me whispers. "So what." a voice says a little far back. "A quest..." Charon murmers. Isaac, the counselour of our cabin and the unofficial right hand man of Charon begins to whisper to the centaur. Emilia is standing there, shocked, the girl from Hecate, the young one with the green eyes trying to talk to her. "Come now, daughter of Zeus. For you have a quest bestowed grandly upon you by the ancient oracle. Many great heroes have been given a quest by the same one. Will you be the next?" Charon says, as Emilia nervously steps in front of the big crowd. "I accept the quest." she says. Many cheer, except for the Ares cabin and Elias De Leone. I can see my friend Blake trying to get her attention but not being noticed as a big gruff kid stands in front of him. "Now, you must choose two companions to assist you on this journey. Choose wisely, as they will be needed greatly." Charon says. "Aria. Daughter of Hecate. In the little time I've known you, you'd seem perfect to join me." Emilia says. The green eyed girl from Hecate walks up. Emilia's eyes float over to Carolina, before Blake dives out of the crowd, raising his hand. "Emilia, pick me!" he shouts. Almost everyone laughs. Blake was known to have trouble with girls. However, Emilia glances at him. "You seem determined enough... you too." she says. The crowd is in shock and silence. "My name's Blake Rywell." he says. "Emilia Oswald." she replies. After a long day, I walk back to the Apollo, but heavens know what Emilia, Blake, and Aria are preparing for. Chapter 11: The Knights of the Round Circle (Written by Emilia) Connor Brillance's POV After the exploding campfire and blinding electricity that could stun a Titan, I was ready to hit the sack. Personally, it was hard being the cabin counsellor when all of your siblings are girls. Mortals would be like "bow chicka wow wow" but for me, I think of it as "the hard knock life". I tossed and turned in my bed for what seemed like hours, but I couldn't sleep for heck. Were my cabin mates being loud again? Not exactly. See, I kept having this really weird dream. But to you mere mortals, it would sound like a hellish nightmare. Anyways, the dream (or nightmare) starts with me walking into a semi-darkened room that had several chairs. The other chairs were seated already and I quickly took a seat next to the least weird person in the room; Elias De Leone. Everyone else at the meeting though looked either psycho, insane or crazy, so honestly, being there was like being a guy stuck in a girls washroom that was full of fangirls. Eventually, an man who looked to be about forty years old, stood up and began the meeting. His speech was boring, and everyone else who talked were just as boring or uninteresting, especially Elias. But, going through the speeches, they all had one thing in common; there were world domination plans. Then the thought occurred to me; all of these losers except for me were working for Marvel. Then I woke up one last time from the dreadful dream realizing that it was morning. Aria and the others were leaving on a quest today, and I couldn't bear the thought of hearing the news that my (girl)friend had been killed by Marvel and his henchmen. I had to warn Aria before it was too late. Chapter 12: The First Fight (Written by Eli) Brooklyn Sander's Point of View The sun of dawn was coming. I was one of Elias's followers, along with 3 other gruff boys. I was the only girl so I got the shaft of the spear. I was planning on leaving him soon, but today he got all of us up early. I'm a daughter of Athena, unlike the rest of the group, who are Ares kids. "Emilia must be stopped. I'm going to bind her up, throw her in Long Island Sound, so when she drowns and her father finds out she drowned in water, he'll wage war against his brother poseidon. When they kill each other off, the Salmon King can rule the seas, and Marvel can rule the gods!" Elias says. He wasn't charming anymore. "That is absurd!" I say. I begin to run towards the Zues cabin. I had to warn Emilia. "Get her!" Elias yells. I make it to the door step, but one of the large boy's tackles me to the ground. "You'll go great alongside Emilia in her watery grave." Elias says coldly, ducktaping my mouth shut as he shoved me into one of his henchmen. Elias walks into the cabin. A scream erupts, but it is cut off. Elias drags Emilia out, holding a knife to her throat. "Do any shocky shocky magic and you're dead." he says. Emilia and I are dragged over to the beach of long island sound. My limbs are bound together by a rough rope. Emilia is as well, as they bring us towards the edge. The two other boys carry a heavy rock over. They tie my left leg and Emilia's right leg to it. I hoped the nymphs would notice us, and would get help. "Adios Emilia!" Elias says, heaving the rock off the edge of the dock into the deep water below. I dont have time to scream as the rock drags me and Emilia off the dock, down into the river's depths. Chapter 13: Take a Deep Breath... (Written by Emilia) Emilia Oswald's POV Damn, now I really, REALLY hated Elias. If I ever got a chance to split his skull in half and throw him into the Underworld and make he never returns to the surface of the earth, then I would. Make it in as a full time job, and you'd have yourself a full-time employee. The funny thing was, drowning sort of felt like falling after having a high of power or happiness that you could never return to. If I really was a child of Zeus, then being in the water was a huge no-no for me. But my goal at this point wasn't to return to the surface. Another girl had been thrown down here with me, and at this point, my main goal was to make sure she made it to safety to land. Even though I was a child of the Big Three, I was willing to sacrifice my life to make sure this innocent made it to land. So, with all the strength I could muster, I prayed to Zeus and Poseidon to help the innocent escape as safely and as flashy as possible. The two Gods must have heard me, because when I used my ability to help make some sort of storm, it worked and from my mind, the innocent made it to land. The only problem was, now I was REALLY weak and I could feel my life force starting to fade. My life flashed before my eyes, and internally, it made my cry. I had made so many mistakes, had so many regrets. If I just died right here, right now, they would all slip away. I prepared myself to let go and die until I felt something, or rather someone grip my hand. My vision was blacked out, but I could hear things. I could hear shouts, screaming and a really, really long breath from someone that was likely myself, having escaped from the water and having the opportunity to live and breath once more, like a second chance. Eventually, the few voices became many and eventually, my eyes shot open and I gasped quite loudly, getting some unappreciated looks from the patient in the bed next door. I looked around and found myself in the infirmary with one of my quest mates looking at me. No, not Aria, it was Blake. "How the hell did I get here?" I asked no one in particular. Blake, looking at me, answered, "I got you out from underwater and carried you all the way to the infirmary. You were on the verge of death Emilia." I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment. "Blake, I could have saved myself you know." I retorted. Then, my admirer silently replied, "Not this time, Emilia." And with a grin on his face, Blake touched his lips against my forehead before leaving. I fell back asleep and thought of only one thing; I just hope that our quest doesn't go like it did today in the infirmary, or we're all screwed. Because if there was one thing my mother taught me, it was that the one pain worse then death was a broken heart. Chapter 14: A New Threat (Written by Eli) Isaac Riverfall's Point of View "Alright, after that little incident, you three have a new threat." I say, as I lead Emilia, Blake, and Aria to the forge. "Brooklyn, the only good soul of that ragged group reports that Elias and his crew if moving. Said the names of them all, that them Ares kids are named after war. Blade, Raid, and Steele. Now, no doubt they're going to be trying to kill you on your journey." I say. "Titus!" I call out. A large physique of a man, standing at a huge heighth of 6'7, comes walking out. The Hephaestaus counselour. "Ah, the quest goers. No doubt needing mighty crafts." he says in a gruff, but friendly voice. I can see Aria shiver, but it seems Titus sees it first. "Don't be scared." he says laughing. "So, you'll need to have armor and some celestial bronze weapons." he says, begining to search for a good weapon. He looks over Blake first. "You look like a fine warrior who wants to combine reach with power." he says. He pulls out a greatsword, and Blake can't help the delight in his eyes. He looks over Aria next. "You're small, so you must be pretty quick. You'd make a fine archer, especially in hit and runs." Titus says. A fine bow is lifted off of the rack, and a quiver full of arrows. "Thanks." Aria says. "Ah, the main one of them." Titus says, looking over Emilia. "A hero like you will need a weapon that can be thrown and used in close combat. Even though sons and daughters of Poseidon prefer such a weapon, you seem to fit it well too." he says, bringing out a beautiful trident. Emilia is surprised. "Wow... Thanks!" she says. "Now, this armor here is tough, and sturdy. It is enchanted to be lightweight, so you won't have to sacrifice any speed." Titus says, handing the trio a set of steel armor. "Good luck!" Titus says, as I walk out with the three. I stop them, before talking in a low voice. "Now, in case Elias attacks you, try to not them, as demigods are precious to us. But, if you really need to, take these. Steel hatchets. These won't work on monsters, only on mortals." I say, handing each of them one. "Now go. Charon will be awaiting you to set you on your way. Good luck!" I say, as Emilia, Aria, and Blake go off. Chapter 15: the First Detour (Written by Emilia) Aria Westbrook's POV Finally, it was time to head out on our grand quest to save the world! I've been waiting to prove myself for 5 or 6 years, and now I got the chance to do it. Yes, it was sad leaving my friend Connor. But maybe this quest would allow me to finally make up my mind: are we just going to be friends, or something more than that? Emilia and Blake were waiting for me outside the Big House. The three of us had attempted to decided our car positions yesterday before Emilia got abducted and thrown into the lake, thanks to the big squall in the Long Island Sound that was caused by her. Fortunately, Blake had volunteered to be the one to shed off his clothes and go in the water and find Emilia. without Emilia, we couldn't complete this quest. The three of us had gotten ready to take a road trip all the way to Death Valley (Darkness equals death, right?). The Camp had supplied us with a loaded SUV. Blake had claimed the backseat and lookout, Emilia claimed navigation and shotgun, while I was left with the most dangerous job; driving. Soon enough, the three of us were loaded in the SUV and headed to California to stop an evil titan, when I made the big mistake of putting on the radio. The song that was play; Friday by Rebecca Black. Both of my questing companions started to complain, so Emilia switched the station. Turns out, that station was playing Anaconda, so Emilia took to changing to the alternative station, which happened to playing Fall Out Boy, so Emilia was content. Eventually, we had hit Washington D.C. and my eyes started to feel a bit tired, so we took a short pit stop and Emilia and I switched places driving. I fell asleep and didn't wake up for a long while. And when I did, I wasn't in the car. It was outside of the American Capitol and Emilia and Blake were gone. I was hanging on a stake in the middle of a corn field with monsters rushing towards me, torches in hand. I just prayed that my friends would find me soon. Chapter 16: I Got your Back (Written by Eli) Blake Rywell's Point of View "You gutless monsters!" I shout out, struggling with my bindings. Aria, Emilia, and I had been ambushed on a lonely road past an abandoned farm by these monsters. They tie us to stakes, preparing to sacrifice us in some ritual to help quicken Marvel's awakening. A huge cyclops laughs at me. "Puny little mortal. Your death will be used in great ways." he says. "Alright, that's enough." a shrieky scream says. A harpie, half bird half woman, seems to lead these group of monsters. "Look at them. The one destined to stop marvel. How quaint of it to be your soul used in the quickening of our king's awakening." she says, walking over to Emilia. "What pretty green eyes you have. They'll fit someone else perfectly." the harpie says to Aria, who looks very afriad yet angry. She stops over at me, and smirks. "The only boy, huh? Wanting to be all big and strong? I can see into your still beating heart, I know your true reasons." she says. "Alright. Burn them." she says. The monsters yell, but not in happiness about burning us. Screaming in shock as some of them turn to dust. Three figures appear out of the clearing, fighting their way towards us. A fight begins on the old farm. A girl quickly begins cutting my bonds. "Brooklyn?" I ask. "Yes it's me." she says, before my hands are cut free. I spot my greatsword, along with my companions' weapons, stacked in a pile not far away. I rush for it, to be knocked down by a griffin. It shrieks at me, as it brings it's claws down. I roll away, grabbing my great sword. The griffin swips at me, cutting my torso. I hiss in anger, as I plunge my sword into the griffin's chest, watching it turn to dust. I spot the other figures, recognizing them all. Connor and Brooklyn fight side by side, Aria drawing near them. Hannah and Isaac are there too. By now most of the monsters have been destroyed or have fled, leaving the harpie leader and the oaf of the cyclops. It takes a team effort to take the big cyclops down, but with enough arrows and strikes, the lumbering beast falls over and turns to dust. The harpie lunges at Emilia, but she quickly stabs her down with her trident. "We have decided to aid you." Isaac says. "Thanks, we're in need of it." Emilia says. "Say, you do have a vehicle of transportation, right?" Chapter 17: Water + Lightning = One Hellish Storm (Written by Emilia) Athena's POV So, comfortable on my majestic throne on Olympus, I felt a strange urge around me, like two opposites trying to connect. The only other time I had felt this aura of frustration was during Percy and Annabeth's first years together. This time though, the feeling had an extra "spark" of conflict to it. Feeling like there was some sort of connection between these sparks, I needed to confirm the relationship between the two opposing forces. "Let these enemies clash with one another and attempt to coincide with each other. Definitely send Salmon and Sparky in there, but what about allies?" I thought to myself. Then, I had the strangest idea. Keeping myself from smiling, I walked back over to my throne and sat down, waiting for either a death threat, a dead demigod, or both. Brooklyn Sander's POV After fighting a battle that consisted of saving the questers, I was ready to crash for a rest. Once we obtained a new SUV and Aria claimed the driver's position again, I fell asleep into a dream. Problem was, usually in dreams, I could find a way to escape the dream, but this time, I felt like I was glued into a situation that I couldn't find myself getting out of; a maze. As soon as I figured out where the heck this dream was located, it only took a matter of moments to decipher who threw the maze together. Knowing where we were, the leading candidate for he creator of this maze was my mom Athena. Question was, what deadly traps did mom throw down here this time. Then, looking in the distance, I didn't need any answer. My eyes saw the dancing collision of sparks and water in the distance, and there was only two people that I could think of who could cause that explosion; Emilia and Elias. Were they both here? And, if mom had sent me and Emilia into the maze, which one of Elias's goons was in the maze alongside the salmon's king son? Shortly, I got my answer just by peering around the corner of the maze. Blade Slicer, prodigy son of Ares and in my opinion, the sexiest of Elias's goons was chosen to participate in this hellish maze game. I couldn't focus on Blade's hotness quite yet. first, I needed to fid Emilia and Elias in this maze and stop the conflict. Otherwise, I had a feeling that one of the two of them would not be leaving this maze alive. Chapter 18: Darkness's Minions (Written by Eli) Death valley is filled with a darkness, it's two large peaks guarding each side. My master Marvel was awaiting my arrival, and I didn't want to delay such a powerful titan put into a slumber after possessing the titan king Kronos. As Marvel's personal bodyguard escort me into the dark hard stone walls, the master is slumbered in the position he assumed for 20 years, only able to speak with his mind. "My master, Marvel." I say. "The Serpent huh?" the deep voice booms. "Yesssssssssss, indeed. The demigod named Emilia is after you. A daughter of Zeus. Don't worry about her, I don't think she'll fair well against me and my venomous serpent soldiers. If we don't kill her outright, then the venom should finish the job." I say. "But what of her companions? Aria, daughter of Hecate, and Blake, son of Dionysious ''(i'm guessing)?" Marvel's mind booms. "They have a strong will to fight for their friends, but they too should be easily ridden of like a pesky rat horde from a kitchen." I hiss out. A large creature with the head of a man and the body of a great lion barges in. A manticore. He bows gracefully. "Marvel, the king of right." he says. I hiss. I never liked cats. "Elias and his little crew are poised to spearhead Emilia. She's around Arkansas, a perfect opprotunity to strike. Should we send soldiers?" it says. "Send a small party Tervus. If we can stop them here, than these snake men won't have to do a single thing. and we can save ourselves the trouble of adding on extra housing." the marvel voice booms. I gulp, but hiss as the manticore leaves. I bow and walk out. I, Silus Serpenttongue of the snake's fangs would bring back honor to Medusa, whether it be killing a special hero or aiding evil itself. Chapter 19: Separation in Flight (Written by Emilia) '''Blade Slicer's POV' I used to think that Elias De Leone was the coolest guy alive. Don't get me wrong, he can be pretty darn charming and nice, but he can also be your worst nightmare if you decide to stand against him. The only reason I joined the group was to get closer to Brooklyn. Now that Brooklyn left the group, I was ready to leave as well. As soon as Elias and I entered the maze, the boy ran off, finding his nemesis Emilia who was rescued Brooklyn from death. The question was, who came with Emilia? I would expect Blake, because he would want to do anything to protect Emilia. Maybe even Aria, her new friend. But instead, I found myself encountering Brooklyn in the maze. "Brooklyn! What are doing?" I shout at my crush and she turns around. "Trying to stop either Elias or Emilia killing us all. Care to join?" she replies with a harsher tone. Without even vocally replying to Brooklyn, I follow her to the heart of the maze, which wasn't hard to find due to the light show being put on by Elias and Emilia. We head there and find the two demigods pushing against each other with lightning and water. My eyes were surprise, but Brooklyn elbowed me, so I stopped staring, that was until I saw a woman in the midst of the conflict. Once the woman appeared, I felt the maze crumbling around us. Elias, being the little twit he was, disappeared. Emilia seemed shocked, but she motioned for Brooklyn and I to come over to her. Once we did, Emilia told the three of us to form hands in a circle. I did, reluctantly, and sooner than later, the maze broke apart and the three of us were free-falling. But soon enough, it felt like we were flying to the ground instead of falling and soon enough, we landed on the ground. Emilia, seeming to have done something to get us safely down here, was dizzy and looked fatigued. She went to sleep as soon as we landed. Brooklyn looked agitated. "Blade, Emilia and I got separated from our ride. They are going to be panicking, so we need to let them know that we are okay." Brooklyn grumbled. "We'll find a way." I replied to Brooklyn before giving her a quick hug. If we were roughly halfway across a country away from the rest of the convoy, then where was the convoy? Chapter 20: The Changing Skirmish (Written by Eli) Brooklyn Sander's Point of View After exchanging last words with Blade, Emilia, Aria, Blake, Isaac and I were walking along an old dusty road, looking for Connor and Hannah who had driven off after some of us went missing. I hear a low hiss, turning around nocking an arrow. A snake man, poised to jump out, sits near a dead tree on the roadside. I let the arrow fly, watching the snake hiss as my arrow piereces it's neck, as it turns to dust. "AMBUSH!" Blake says, turning to get shield bashed by another snake warrior. We draw our weapons, ready to for battle. I shoot an oncoming snake warrior down, and shoot at another one. The redskinned snake man dodges it, and jumps on me. My bow is knocked away, I scream out. The snake hisses, before raising it's sickle. It makes a retching noise as it falls over, turning to dust. A hand helps me up. "Blade!" I say. The large boy smiles at me. "Let's go whoop some monster ass." he says, as I pick my bow up. It feels so natural fighting side by side with Blade, as if we were two warriors combined into one. A tall and lanky green snake wearing a golden robe seems to be leading this skirmish. "Kill them all my ssssssnake companions. For mother medusssssssa." he hisses. I notch an arrow and shoot it at the snake king, but wind blows it off course. I hear Blade grunt and look to see the problem. Raid and Steele assault Blade with their bare fists, pinning him down. I run over, whacking Raid's head with my bow. Raid looks angered, getting off of Blade and coming for me. I see Blade overpower Steele and throw him off. Raid comes at me, swinging his fist at me. I jump backwards, pulling out the steel dagger Isaac said to use in emergencies. Raid notices the weapon, grabbing my arm and pulling me into a chokehold. He tightens his arm on my throat, blocking off my airway. I choke and sputter, trying to pull his arm off of me. My vision begins to darken and I think I'm going to be suffocated, when Raid howls and lets go. Blade had slammed a rock into his back. However, Raid kicks Blade's knee, knocking Blade down. He picks up the bloodstained rock, but before he swings it down. I leap up and stab Raid's head. He falls over in a pool of blood. I stiffle a cry. Monsters I could kill, but humans? I was shuddering, Blade getting up and trying to comfort me. Steele was gone, probably escaped. However, it came suddenly. A spear flying from the bushes, landing into the tree. It dissapeared, before the thrower came into view, the same spear in his hand. Elias De Leone. "There's the traitors!" he says. Blade takes the knife out of my hand. "You need to stop being a bloody murderer!" Blade says. "Wow, that coming from an Ares kid?" Elias says, smiling. Blade charges, and I can just watch at the horrorfying effect of it. I see Elias grit as he stands right at Blade. Coming out of Blade's back is Elias's speartip. "NOOOOOO!" I scream, as Elias pulls out the spear, Blade falling to the ground clutching his chest wound. Elias laughs as he kicks the dying Blade. I pick up a rock, but Elias is quick to throw me down. "Your soul will be more of a sacrifice than that useless Blade." he says, as he drags me towards Blade. Elias does something weird with his fingers, and all of Blade's blood is put out in a puddle. "Souls drowned will be used for my father's power. You'll just drown in blood." Elias says, forcing my head into the pool of blood. I feel like throwing up, as I begin to asphyxiate in Blade's blood. I feel like giving up and dying, as I fall unconscious. Chapter 21: New Scars Opened Deeper Wounds (Written by Emilia) Emilia Oswald's POV As soon as Elias and his crew arrived on the scene of the fight, my attention shifted from fighting this snake monster to battling Elias. As he was dunking Brooklyn's head into Blade's blood, I pierced my trident into Elias's shoulder. My nemesis howled in pain and then dropped Brooklyn's head. My mind was saying kill the demigod while he's down, but my heart was like you are better than that. In the end, I followed my heart, but not before I severed Elias's hand with my hatchet and getting Brooklyn to safety before calling out the code word for the world's biggest lightning storm. "LAZURUS!" I shouted before propelling my body in flight into the air and turning into a ball of electricity. With my friends to safety, I sent out enough lightning to blast the snake monster to bits and hopefully give Elias a David Tennant styled hairdo. Once I was sure that the monster and Elias were shocked, I attempted to fly back down to the ground safety, but of course, I almost cracked my head open on the pavement, but Blake caught me before that could happen. Feeling slightly embarrassed, I hopped down only to find Connor and Hannah standing behind the monster snake. I was angry at the two of them, and I went forward to approach them. "Where THE HELL were you two?" I sharply replied. Connor and Hannah just laughed off my sharp reply. "We're working for Marvel now." "Wait WHAT?" I replied, grabbing Connor by his shirt. Hannah, her face flashing panic, quickly replied, "I never could live the rest of my life without being by Elias. Connor was Elias's friend way back when. You, Emilia Oswald, were too foolish to see the connection between Elias and us." That was the last straw. Electricity was coursing through my body, and being angry, I let the energy loose. Due to being in such a close proximity, Hannah and Connor each got a David Tennant hairdo and their skin turned to charcoal before I let go with a primal scream that echoed across the highway before falling unconscious. When I woke up again, I was in a white room that had no windows or doors, so I knew that escape wasn't going to be immediately happening. Before I could even sit down, two people magically appeared in the room with me. One of them was a beautiful woman who couldn't quite decide how she wanted to look. The other person was a man who looked bright and sexy. Who these two were, I couldn't quite figure it out until of course, I spitted out my famous catchphrase. "Where the hell am I this time?" I blankly asked. The woman who couldn't quite decide how she would appear smiled and walked towards me. "Darling, you are on Olympus. At least an prison. When Apollo and I teleported you here, you were almost dead. It took Apollo some time to stitch you up." The man, who was known as Apollo, scowled at the woman. "Aphrodite, aren't you just going to explain?" Aphrodite grinned before looking back towards me. "Darling, you are going to meet someone very special to all of the Olympians. The one who defeated Marvel the first time." I nodded in understanding. "But what about my friends?" Aphrodite replied, "Your two co-questers are waiting for you. One of them is very anxious to see you again. But darling, don't be afraid to open your heart to love again. What was the past is the past." How did Aphrodite know about what happened in the past? How did she find out about the last time I had experienced love and it had left me with broken dreams? Pushing those answers aside, I blinked and found myself in a jungle of sorts. Aphrodite and Apollo had transported me to a jungle out in the middle of nowhere. How was I able to find my way back to my friends? These questions raced through my mind until I encountered girl who looked about 12 or 13 years old. "Who are you?" I asked her. The girl childishly giggled before replying, "I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Emilia Oswald, daughter of Zeus. Your friends made a good case for themselves, but only you deserve to know who I am." I gave the girl a confusing glance. "Okay then, answer my question. Who the hell are you?" The girl looked me in the eye. "Most know me as the first killer of Marvel the Titan. Some know me as Bee. But you Emilia, you can call me something else." "What?" I blankly replied. "You may call me the Pippycat." The little girl childishly replied. My mind wondered how a 12 year old girl could slay a titan as I followed her deeper into the jungle. Then, my thoughts drifted to Elias. Why I had ever decided to spare that goddamn boy? He didn't need to be killed at the time, but the next time we crossed paths, I was figuring that only one of us would leave the battlefield. And it would be me. Dun Dun Dunnnnn Will Emilia encounter Elias again? How exactly will Elias react to having Hannah and Connor join him? What role will the Pippycat play? And will the Emilake ship start becoming more than friends, or will it take a dark turn? Find out in the next installment of An Unlikely Alliance! Category:Blog posts